


All I want for Christmas (is a date)

by BloomTwist



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Date, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Games, Comedy, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Sunshine Prompto, WAFF, and many more Christmas tropes, disaster gay Noct, going public, mentions of parental neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomTwist/pseuds/BloomTwist
Summary: This year, for the first time ever, Noctis and Prompto are free on Christmas.Noct is ready to give Prompto the best Christmas present ever. Though there are unforeseeable obstacles in his way.





	1. The Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treya_barton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/gifts).



“Noct you are the Prince of Lucis and her future King. You cannot give Prompto an apartment for Christmas!”

Noctis perks up a little, sitting straight and away from leaning on the living room table. “You’re right. It should be a whole floor of the Citadel!”

Ignis pinches his nose. “Noct!”

With one more idea shot down, Noctis just grumbles dissatisfied and returns to watch his fingers drum on the table. Five days before Christmas and he still had no clue what to give to Prompto as a present. Usually, he wouldn’t have to think too hard, but this year was special.

For one, the war with Niflheim was over. The armistice was signed in August of last year, but Luna hadn’t arrived to Insomnia until March of this year and with her, the return of the Lucian territories that elected to return to Lucis in a referendum.

It meant many things. It meant they didn’t have to fight on the front lines anymore. It meant his father’s health wasn’t going to deteriorate by maintaining the wall. It meant families reunited. It meant he didn’t have to wake up at night cold sweat running down his brow and knowing the image of his closest people dead and gutted was a possibility.

It meant the first Christmas in _peace_. It meant he finally had free time to enjoy the festivities with Prompto, Ignis and Gladio –which they were going to, on the eve of the 24th.

It was a big event, and many in Insomnia associated Christmas with romance. The previous years, they had exchanged presents before school break, or a few days before the 24th. This year was different, this year he had the opportunity to be there and see joy light up Prompto’s eyes and a possible full body hug –if he gave the correct Christmas present that is.

So far, he had drown null. Which is how Ignis found him, half laying in his living room table futilely brainstorming ideas for a Christmas present.

“I know. I know,” Noct sighs frustrated, and turns his head sideways to look back at unamused Ignis. “It’s not appropriate. Bla, bla, bla. But still –I’m  out of ideas.”

In his opinion, it was stupid anyway. Some people receive cars as Christmas present; an apartment should not be that different.

Ignis’ gaze softens and sit on the sofa across him. “Perhaps you should ask him?” he suggests and Noctis frowns.

It is a step up from the vague, _‘people usually give hints, not on purpose but in the details’_. Not that it had been useful in the least. Prompto is his boyfriend. If anyone is aware of all details and hints it should be Noct. Aka the one that’s head over heels 24/7 –and he’d found nothing yet.

“It’s Christmas, Specs! It’s supposed to be a surprise!” he says this side of mulish. “I can’t just ask him! People can do it without asking, so can I”

That earns him an eye roll “People normally ask, or give a Christmas wish list.”

Noctis perks up again.

Oh. Well, he could have started with just that.

Asking Prompto this close to the holiday for a Christmas wish list was a no-no. It was true that he’d procrastinated (not out of malice, he’d just been mentally blocked for weeks now regarding Prompto’s present), but it didn’t mean Prompto had to know. Moreover he was familiar enough with his boyfriends bouts of low self-esteem and insecurities that, were he to know, it could put a dent on his confidence.

Putting dents on someone’s confidence was the kind of Christmas present only shitty people gave.

So calling Prompto was it then. A frank conversation, so that his boyfriend would have no misgivings. He could even rope Ignis in it, explain that he’d vetoed his first idea for a present and wanted a raincheck.

Sometimes his own genius surprises Noct.

However, what he hadn’t accounted for, was Prompto’s own indecisiveness on what he wanted for Christmas.

“It could be a blowjob…?” He suggests wanly after a long while, and Noct congratulates himself on putting the phone in speaker mode. Even if the answer is still bland, Ignis scandalized chocking is worth it.

“Prom I give you a blowjob like every other day,” Noct counters without missing a beat, effortlessly ignoring Ignis admonishing glare.

“What can I say?” Prompto's voice comes through the line and Noct knows the tiny hints of teasing is not a mistake. His boyfriend must have heard Ignis. “They’re really good.”

Ignis face grows splotchy red, and since he says Noct is a menace, the prince finds it is appropriate to remind his adviser why. “Flattery to my confidence won’t make me forget you haven’t answered yet,” he starts blandly enough, before breaking into a grin “Or the fact that I bit you that first time.”

He can feel Prompto’s grimace over the line, but he knows his boyfriend will forgive him if he retells the strangled squawking sound Ignis just made and the horrified expression in his face.

(TMI, some would say, but Noct found Ignis’ shibari ropes. There is no such thing as TMI between them, even if the adviser would like to forget the incident altogether.) 

“So,” Noct starts again, leaning over the phone “What do you want for Christmas?”

In front of him Ignis signals to ask him if he was free. Which fair, he ought to have started there.

“You _are_ free, right?”

“Yeah!” Prompto agrees, and the adds with a bit of painfully concealed shyness “As a matter of fact, it’s the first time I don’t have to work on Christmas!”

He blinks at the news. That’s big all on it own. “Yeah that true,” he says “we never….”and stops when realization hits.

They never had a Christmas date before. Prompto was always busy -whether by working or by doing charity. And Noct himself was busy with gathering with the nobles, the noble games and the state dinner. That’s one of the reasons they never had enough quality time during the season.

But this year was different and so…

Noct snaps his fingers in victory. That’s what he could give Prompto!

He remembers earlier this year, Prompto's birthday present for him had been an experience. They'd gone out a few days before his birthday. Snuck out of the Citadel all in plain clothes, wigs and deceptive make up. He'd been _Noct Gar_ , a fisherman's son, for a day. They'd visited the market and gone to wherever Noctis wanted to. Though Prompto made sure they visited some of the weirdest parts of Insomnia that he couldn't visit in official capacity, like the sweet princess cat cafe where you paid to feed the pretty cats, or the dick museum.

It had tasted like freedom and joy. He’d kept the wig as a reminder.

Now he had the perfect opportunity to give Prompto a beautiful and unforgettable experience as well.

“Are your parents in Insomnia?” He asks as tactfully as he can, and Ignis looks up, green eyes sharp and interested. Prompto's parents aren’t exactly on his adviser's graces, after he found out they left Prompto alone on Christmas week since he was 11.

It was a sore subject, and Noct knew better than to be confrontational about it. Prompto is 22 now. He got it together. Noct wasn’t going to pry. He’ll let the other tell him all about it in due time –if it ever comes.

“No…” Prompto’s vice over the line is terribly shy and Noct reminds himself that father wouldn’t like him exiling civilians after Lucis regained peace.

“Alright,” he says, powering through the terrible news. Ignis can frown all he wants, Noct has a plan right now and horrible as they may be, these circumstances are favorable to him. “How about we meet before noon for a Christmas sleepover?”

"Noct you _sure_? Don’t you have like political ceremonial stuff to do on Christmas?" His boyfriend's worry is endearing.

“Not that many,” he dismisses it, and Ignis nods in reassurance. _Sweet_. “You can join me if you want.” He offers, knowing very well there’s one _political stuff_ event, his boyfriend would love to attend in first row.

Static filters from the other side. “… I don’t know…”

It’s not an outright no, Noct can work with that just fine. “One of them includes lighting up with magic the Crown Christmas Tree,” he baits shamelessly.

“The one in Central Insomnia?!”

Noct’s smile widens. All these years, he remembers Prompto gushing about the Crown light decorations in the Insomnia Central park. How he’d have to see the lightning ceremony on tv, since there park and adjacent streets would be busy on the 24th eve, and he got late out of work.

“Yup. The one.” He prods, with the confidence of someone who just made an offer that won’t be refused. Prompto is going to see the lights up close, and he’s going to have the best time ever fulfilling something he wanted to for years. He's got this. “It’s going to be me this year.”

“… you sure I can come?” there it was, the thread of insecurity Prompto always had when dealing with whatever he thought had red tape he couldn’t cross.  

“Yes.” He confirms unhesitatingly. Noct would not accept any room for dissent either way. Not after the whole ‘Royal Companion’ thing the Peers put them through at the beginning of this year.

“Oh that’s going to be awesome!” Prompto gushes over the line, and Noct can picture his excited face, eye glittering and big smile. In retrospect, inviting him to the lightning ceremony would have been enough, but he’s committed now. He’s going to give Prompto the best Christmas date ever as a present. He’s going to make it happen.

“Should I take that as a yes?” he asks for confirmation.

“Yeah,” Prompto says and Noct can see his enthusiastic nodding. “Take it to the bank. I’m game!”

“It’s law then. See ya, Prom.”

“See ya, Noct!”

Noct may or may not be fist pumping in victory, but in his opinion, he deserved this little moment of celebration.

“You both are incorrigible,” Ignis states at large, cleaning his glasses.

Noct shakes his head. “You love us anyway”

“Only because the crown pays handsomely,” is the airy reply. Noct snorts then. Prompto is not part of the crown (not _yet_ at the very least) specs absolutely loves them. “So I gather you have a date to plan?”

“Yeah,” he stands up looking back at his advisor. “I have some ideas, please Help me out specs.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Treya_Barton! Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy this wonderful fic! 
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Christmas Anon


	2. The Arcade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better way to start the perfect Christmas date, than a trip to the Arcade?  
> -Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV

EniX arcades are known throughout Insomnia. But the one in Roserade district is special. During the holiday season their games change to Christmas themes and the entire library of the Bongo Matsuri changes to Christmas songs exclusively during the 24th and 25th of December. Noct has heard Prompto complain about it a lot, how the Arcade is always full when he gets out of work, and how it’s impossible to be there during weekends.

If he’s being honest, Noctis too wanted to visit the arcade but his own responsibilities as the Crown prince did not allow it. This year was different though, this year he had only two events he should attend as the crown prince. He had most of the afternoon and morning free. What better way to start the best Christmas date for Prompto than with a trip to the arcade they’ve always wanted to go?

It was just a matter of passing the ideas with Ignis to organize a schedule that guarantees they could go to the arcade and actually play inside. It’s a good thing this year both the 24th and 25th are work days too, it means people working won’t get inside until the afternoon at the very least, and teenagers would sleep in and try to go after lunch.

They are meeting before noon, right when the Arcade opens. It’s a bit early to start a date that includes a sleepover, but Noct has a lot of _plans_ and they account the possibility of getting into a traffic jam. He also has the first official duty at noon thirty sharp, so there is no time to change clothes, which means that people turn around when the Prince of Lucis in business clothes strolls down the main avenue to the arcade.

Prompto is at the door already, wearing a combination of burgundy boots and jacket, cool olive sweater, dress pants and the black checkered scarf Noct gave him on his birthday. Noct takes a moment to appreciate how dashing he looks. Prompto has always been gorgeous, but people always fail to notice it until he steps up his game (and posture).

When Prompto steps up his game though, people notice, and _stare_. He remembers very well the first time they went clubbing, how the people had stared and he’d had to pass part of the night keeping Prompto away from the unwanted attention.

(Not that the blond ever noticed. He was very happy people were being _nice_ to him.)

It’s no different now. Passersby turn around. Noct spies a group of girls covertly taking a picture of the blond, their giggling stopping once they notice him. How Prompto had not been recruited by a model agency, he didn’t know –though according to Ignis, he had rejected one for dietary reasons. He was glad anyway. Prompto was his friend and his _boyfriend_. He didn’t take well to people trying to trespass on his relationship.

(It still irks him a little, the fact that they are still in the limbo of the public eye. They are a couple, but publicly they are _not_ and with the whole rumors and tabloids that happened earlier this year they had to be _careful_. Or so some sectors of the chamber of peers had insinuated.)

Then Prompto looks his way, his whole face lights up as he waves.

Noct forgets about everyone and everything else.

“Merry Christmas!” he greets cheerfully trotting the short distance between them, with a slight blush that strokes Noct’s confidence. “Dressing to impress, huh?” he adds teasingly, but Noct doesn’t miss the slow look over he’s given.

Now is his own turn to blush. “Look who’s talking,” he teases right back and nudges with his elbow. “Merry Christmas. Let’s go.”

 “So, Business so soon?” Prompto asks once inside, taking off his jacket. Noct would be a liar if he says he doesn’t appreciate how those shoulders move.

“Yeah, we are going to the Etrian sisters’ convent.”

Prompto blinks. “To retrieve the Etrian star?”

“Did Ignis send you the schedule?” Noctis frowns. He made Ignis promise to not share. This is a _surprise_ date.

“Dude, _everyone_ knows that’s the royal tradition on Christmas,” Prompto dismisses with an eye roll. “Are we going right away? Like, you and _me_?” he asks, judging his reflection on the glass of a claw machine.

“You look fine Prom,” he reassures, and fixes Prompto’s  black scarf when the other turns around. He’s always loved how black suits Prompto.  It had been a revelation that first accidently sleep over when he’d lent the blond one of his shirts. He’d looked beautiful, adorable and _his_. “…and you have crown clearance for everything as my royal companion” he adds, patting the scarf lightly, his eyes never leaving Prompto’s.

Yeah, _that_ was the stupid term the council found. Technically, Prompto was his Cronwsguard, though his focus was on the royal engineering program. The stuffy politicians just wanted to make one more name instead of just admitting they were boyfriends.

Prompto swallows. “If you say so…”

The arcade is loud with different electronic jingle sounds. Some come from the claw machines littering throughout the first floor, others from the different decorative lights around the ceiling and Christmas wreaths.  

“They aren’t even coordinated!” Prompto notices gleefully and they try to identify which automated Christmas carols the lights are playing as they go to the fourth floor.

They are debating whether the one on the third floor is 'sleigh ride' or 'Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer' when a two meter cutout of Smash’s ultimate most popular character greets them on the fourth floor.

Prompto does the most dramatic gasp. “Oh look Noct! Isabelle has a Christmas hat! She’s so cute!” he gushes, practically skipping to where the two meter cutout is and takes out his phone for a selfie. “C’mon Noct, she’s adorable we must preserve her!” he beckons with an ear splitting grin that’s absolutely infectious.

He might be a Samus main, but he can’t win against the combined cuteness of Prompto and Isabelle. It’s illegal. He goes, giving a quick scan around the room, and passes an arm around Prompto’s shoulder. He answers by leaning closer and taking a few pictures.

Once they are done they go and explore the floor, there is the smash arcade and they have the pleasant surprise that others on the next EniX arcade are online to play a whole 6-way match. And then they all more or less decide to test the system by all six choosing Isabelle in the same match. It’s ridiculous and they can’t stop cracking jokes even when they move on to _Invasion defenders 3_.

There’s another claw machine on the floor, this one with smash key chains and he makes sure to win Prompto an Isabelle’s. It takes a while and he’s still awed Prompto managed to win him a Samus –and then a dark Samus too- in half the time it took him to win Isabelle’s.

“I still love you Noct!” he whispers playfully, and raises an arm so that his jacket is hiding them from cameras when giving a peck.

Has he mentioned that he loves Prompto? Because he does. Very much.

By the time they finish playing all the festive arcades that caught their attention in the fourth floor, people are starting to come. If there’s anyone who recognizes them, they don’t show it, and Noct pays them no mind.

It’s all fun, Prompto is adding festive Isabelle to his keys when they chance upon the Bongo Matsuri on the floor below. It is big, ridiculously decorated with a saturation of wreaths, Crystal balls and lights. Once aware, it is very easy to hear the faint beats of ‘Oh Holy Night’ (a rock version probably).

Prompto whistles, “There it is”.

“Ready to rock to ‘Jingle bells’?” he challenges.

“I was born ready!”

The Bongo Matsuri is even more impressive up close. There’s five of them –the usual for any EniX arcade- but Noct doesn’t remember them being this big. Or maybe it’s just the ridiculous decoration.  Even the drumsticks aren’t their usual white color but Christmas red and green instead.

As challenged, they start with ‘Jingle bells’, and warm their way up to ‘When Santa got stuck in the chimney’. It’s whole they rummage the different collection in order to find the final song to play that Prompto makes an interesting discovery.

“Wait they have Christmas pop songs too?!” Prompto asks gleefully, and Noct is right on that collection looking for their favorite memetic song.

It’s not difficult to find either. Mariah Carey’s ‘All I want for Cristmas’ is the third in the collection (a crime, if they ask him. ‘All I want for Christmas’ is _the_ anthem of the season).

“The highest difficulty?” Noct asks, out of protocol while upping the difficulty for them both.

“You bet!” is the enthusiastic agreement and they hit their sticks.

A few beats in, and he realizes this was perhaps a mistake. The song is unexpectedly hard, and Prompto’s eager humming changes to quick curse after missing a combo that leaves his life dangerously close to red.

Somewhere in the beats and after finishing a combo they start to sing along. They are as mismatched with the singer’s voice, as the decorative lights are with jingle bells. Noct is having too much fun to care about any onlookers, and by Prompto’s laughter, he’s the same.

Noct feels like he’s run a mile when the song comes to a close. Prompto is breathing hard, a drop of sweat running down his forehead, but he’s chuckling and Noct joins him as they bump fists. The screen flickers to show their above average score in that song which drags their accumulated one a bit.

He’s about to propose a personal rematch when his phone rings. Prompto’s gaze flickers to his pocket, and then to their surroundings and he nods.

“Time to go.”

The street is busier when they go out. Not by much, but it’s enough to make him conscious of their closeness –of the fact that he can’t hold Prompto’s hand. His only consolation is that Prompto is shy and wouldn’t really appreciate holding hands in public anyway. 

“Had fun?”

Prompto is still himmung Mariah Carey’s song. It’s adorable. “Totally. I still can’t believe it. We got to be there, got to play! That was amazing! Thank you Noct!

Has he mentioned that Prompto’s use of _we_ makes him weak at the knees? Because it does. Just like his sunny smile.

“You’re welcome,” he says, warm and fuzzy, and files a mental note to do it again next year. It was really fun. “Ignis is waiting for us around Rocinante’s”

 

* * *

  

 **PandoRah** @PandoraBox  
13 m  
That moment when you wake up early for #XmasEniX and find the Prince of Lucis and his BFF

**Video 0:59**

Reply 325     Retweet 800      Like 1.2K      

> **Sakurai FIX your game** @NomLemons  
>  11m  
>  their score wasn't that good lmao
> 
> **TitanLove** @Aegis  
>  11m  
>  #BeatThePrince challenge
> 
> **555** @JustATest  
>  2m  
>  Isn't that his boyfriend tho????

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the trope prevalent in anime about alluding to a brand without infringing copyright.


	3. The Convent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little work on Christmas hurt nobody  
> \- Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV, about to regret his choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a.k.a. watch me butcher both Christianity and FFXV canon in one single chapter.   
>  In my defense, Christmas as it is wouldn't match with the FFXV Pantheon.

“Merry Christmas Ignis!” Prompto greets, surging like a wave the last few meters when they turn around Rocinante’s and gives Specs a Hug.

Noctis isn’t jealous. At all.

“Merry Christmas to you as well Prompto,” Specs answers returning the hug. Noctis would like to point out how unfair the situation is, not only because he didn’t receive a boyfriend hug with his Christmas greeting, but also because Specs’ hugs are a luxury brand commodity that few can get access to.

Mostly Prompto.  

“Aw, no Greetings for me?” Someone complains, turning down the passenger’s window.

Prompto waggles a finger, “I already gave you the seasonal cheer.”

It takes a moment for Prompto’s words to penetrate all the concentration focused on how those pants compliment his boyfriend’s legs but it does.

“You already exchanged presents?!”

Ignis regards him with unwarranted pity.

It turns out that Prompto met with Gladio a few days before Christmas and exchanged presents, and had done so as well with Ignis sometimes yesterday.

Specs had received a cooking book with the traditional eastern Niflheim recipes.  What Ignis had given Prompto as a present remained a mystery.

Meanwhile Gladio is currently reading his. It seemed there that some Eosian codes of military conduct four hundred years ago had a typo with Eos commandments. One of them famously saying “Thou shalt commit adultery”. How Prompto had found it remains a mystery, but he suspects Luna had a hand (or both) in it.

As for Gladio’s present, Prompto is currently _wearing_ it. Noct has to admit, the jacket and boots look _great_ on Prompto.

It also explains why his Shield had vetoed the idea of giving clothes to his boyfriend as a present. He’s not going to forget this little disloyalty. For sure.

Then again, clothes are _nothing_ compared to what he’s planned for the day.

It makes him wonder, what does Prompto have in store for him? He had blushed when asked, and mumbled that is was a secret. How suspicious. What hints had he given before throughout the year? Was the present in his Armiger already?

Ignis passes them both a nutrition bar when they get inside the Regalia.

“Granola Bar?” Prompto asks inspecting it, and Noct would be worried about Prompto analyzing the caloric contents of a nutrition bar if he wasn’t occupied with his own instead. It’s a _veggie flavored_.

“You are not going to eat lunch at the convent, and it will take a while,” Ignis explains. “Better have something in your stomach until you are free to get lunch.”

“Thanks Iggy, you’re a life saver!”

With nothing else to do, Noctis resigns himself to the nutrition bar, filing a mental note never to allow his source of emergency food be on Ignis’ hands.

Prompto hadn’t been wrong when he said everyone knew the retrieval of the Etrian star was something the royal family did.

Myth says the Lord of Light, Lucis’ first King, had cured Eos of the starscourge. Yet one last strand remained, and it killed children in their first new moon. The tragedy went throughout the year, the Lord running himself thin and sick trying to find a cure to no avail.

Only in the last month of the year, did the Lord and his shield realize Sunlight was weak in the night when no Moon was present to reflect Her light.  It so happened that the next new moon fell during the longest night. All children were in danger, and there was the possibility that the scourge could go back and infect people.

So they went to the Land of Etro, the Lord and his shield dressed as saint, bringing presents of joy, empathy and kindness to the people who were abandoned and only found refugee in the realm of the Night. They were all offering to the goddess and her followers.

In return, the Lord of Light asked Etro for one single star during the longest night. One so that children could live, and those born could survive the darkness while he finished the task the Sun had given.

Etro, moved by the compassion of the Lord, gave him the brightest. “Set it on the highest tower at sunset,” She ordered, “and it will shine until the dawn, and all the dawns to come”

The Lord did as told, and the star shone from midday to the sunrise of the next day.

The Goddess had also demanded of the Lord to take care of one child born in the eve of the longest night. “Teach him love and compassion,” She’d said, “so that they may love and be compassionate as well.”

Christ was the boy chosen by the Moon, and the Lord of Light took him under his wing, educating him with the intention that he inherits the throne once he dies. However that wasn’t the intention of the Moon or the God’s will.

Christ was not to be the second King of Lucis, but someone that shared the burden of the Lord of light. In time, the Lord understood, and the powers were divided. The Lord of light would go back to be just Ardyn Lucis Caelum, first king of Lucis and protector of the Crystal and magic. Meanwhile Christ would ascend as the first oracle, names Somnus, with the power of healing and direct connection with the gods.

Nowadays the tradition was for the Royal house to bring presents to the orphaned children at midday of the 24th, and the Sisters of Etro would give him the star to light the Royal tree in the Insomnia City Centre. 

“So are you going to be a Saint?” Prompto asks Gladio once they are on the way.

"Part of the job" Gladio says, and brings out a red Saint hat.

"Here's one for you as well"

“No way!” Prompto grabs the hat with glee and starts fixing it on his head using the reflection on the window as a mirror. He’s humming jingle bells, and Noctis takes the opportunity to take a video.

"You’re a lucky man Princess,” Gladio says, wiggling an eyebrow suggestively through the rearview mirror. “Having _two_ Santas."

“The best, if I say so myself” Ignis quips, taking a right turn. Noctis scoffs. Gladio is the best shield he’ll ever have, but there’s no way he’s a better Santa than Prompto.

(So he might be biased, but no one can sue him. He is the law.)

 “So,” Prompto says patting his arm. “Yay or nay?” he asks beaming.

"Specs. Permission to kiss the boyfriend," he says in lieu of an answer, and relishes on Gladio’s choke.

"Permission granted."

Prompto’s laugh is swallowed by a deep kiss.

Something Noctis loves about the Regalia upholstery is how soft it is to the touch, and how it cushions Prompto when he crows him against the seat. Prompto’s hands are warm when they pass through his hair, and Noctis sighs, closing his eyes at the sensation.

Prompto chooses that moment to kiss him, trapping a moan between their lips. The ai in the car grows heated and–

“Be mindful to not wrinkle your clothes gentlemen!”

 

* * *

 

The central Etrian Convent in Insomnia is on a private ground just a few blocks away from the Cathedral, and is managed by the senior mothers of the Cathedral: Sisters Devola and Popola. It consist of a series of buildings for the nuns, the school and the orphanage wildly famous for housing children orphaned by the war.

The Etrian star is on the main chapel of the estate, and as they pull close there is quite the number of reporters, camera and video ready for them.

Prompto whistles. “That’s a lot of reporters”

“It must be a slow day in the news,” he agrees. It’s part of the New Royal Crown policy. To make the royal family seem more approachable to the population of Lucis. So while some royal events were still private, the press was invited to those that could humanize them more. Luckily, there wouldn’t be any press conference or interviews. 

“Or perhaps they want the best pictures of The Prince’s first retrieval of the Etrian star,” Ignis reasons.

Noctis and Prompto share a look. That was more likely.

“Hop down gentlemen, we have a star to retrieve”

Waking through an entourage of Cameras going wild isn’t new to Noctis –or any of his retinue. A bit annoying really, but even Prompto had grown desensitized to them after the hassle at the beginning of the year. Today however, Prompto seems to be playing up the festive cheer alongside Gladio, jostling their bags filled with royal presents for the Convent residents and children.  

The sisters, and children wait for them at the stairs of the chapel. Two lines of children with the nuns behind them. Noctis takes one last step forward, ready to address them when someone interrupts.

“ _Ompto_! You came!” A little girl with an eyepatch shouts. Her auburn hair tied in a ponytail whips sharply as she runs from her formation at the stairs.

“Amelie!” Prompto crouches just in time to hug and hoist her up in one smooth swoop. “Look at you! Did you miss me?”

Amelie nods. “Lots!” and proceeds to hug him tight.

Prompto looks at him conflicted, and Noctis shrugs. Better go with the flow. It’s not like they are running out of time. Moreover, making children happy is the spirit of the season, one of the reasons they are here.

“Greetings Sisters chosen by the Moon. In the noon of the longest eve, we bring presents, for the Moons children,” he intones nodding to the head sisters of the Convent. “May we share the special occasion with them?”

“It’d be an honor,” says Sister Popola with a bow, while her twin calls for the children to follow her. “Please this way your Highness and Santas.”

Well, that’s decided. He leans over Prompto, and whispers amusedly “Let’s go. _Ompto_ ” 

“Not you _Ompto_!” interrupts Amelie with a pout. “Only my!”

Prompto breaks into a laugh and he tries to feel no indignation. He is his boyfriend, and she’s a four year old. There’s no reason to be that way. It’s immature. Ignis walks by carrying Prompto’s bag of presents, coughing something suspiciously similar to _competition_.

Sister Popola guides them to the Convent’s playroom. It's fairly big, with padded floor, big windows and Noctis can see small tables and chairs pushed against the bookshelves at the other end. Gladio is already there, with an army of children trying to climb him up. Laughter echoes in the room and is infectious.

There’s a mistletoe on the door threshold. Prompto notices it as well and their gazes connect as one. This close he can see the difference between how Prompto behaves in public and private. Last year he’s been mischievous, violet eyes sparkling, when he found one in the door of his bedroom. He’d crowded Noctis to one side; kissed him senseless before going down his neck and biting his earlobe and stepping away with the most salacious wink ever.

Right now there was none of that spark. He’s a deer caught in the headlights instead.  

“Misletoe!” The little girl exclaims, pointing out to the ceiling with enthusiasm, while Prompto fights to keep them balanced. “Ompto must _kiss_.”

Prompto chuckles relieved at the interruption, and make a show of giving her a big kiss on her forehead. Noctis feels a sting somewhere in his chest. How easy would it be to take hold of Prompto’s arm, to bring him back and dip him into a kiss –little girl and all.  How –

The shutter of a camera brings him back to reality.

This was work. Later they could go back to their date, and have privacy. For now, there were children to entertain and play with, and a star to retrieve. He can hear how Prompto’s girl is asking to read one of her favorite stories.

Maybe he can do a little magic trick or two to entertain them as well.

(It doesn’t mean he has to like that Prompto too is doing work on what was supposed to be _their_ date)

 

* * *

 

"…we pray it shines all the brighter tonight, filled with the well wishes of all children and the joy in our hearts.” Sister Devola finishes offering him the Etrian star.

“Let it be so,” Noctis replies, taking hold of the offered gift and dissolving it into his armiger. It feels strange, though his father had warned him about it. The Crown’s light decorations weren’t sustained by energy but by their magic. The star in itself was just a contraption to siphon magic from their armiger and store it inside.

The chapel bursts into claps and cheers from children.

“We have a lots of good wishes!” Amelie insist, echoed by her friends.  

Prompto smiles, crouching down to be at their eye-level. “I'm sure you have! Please, cheer us on tonight!”

With the ceremony over, it’s time to pack their things and leave the Convent. It is almost two, entertaining the children took longer than what was the usual protocol but Noctis didn’t mind. Prompto was good with children, and, as he’d found out, so was Noctis himself.

Even the reporters didn’t seem tired by the half an hour delay, and were most pleasant when biding their leave.

The magic of Christmas, he guesses.

Among the bustle though, he loses sight of Prompto for a moment. One moment he’s there with him, and the next Ignis tells him he’ll get the car ready and asks him to inform Prompto –who was no longer by his side.

He finds in in the playground, talking with Sister Devola who notices him and leaves after doing a small bow. He opens his moth, and closes it not knowing what to say. Prompto looks a bit dejected and Noctis feels like shit because all he can think about is how he’s alone in the threshold with the stupid mistletoe he couldn’t use to kiss his boyfriend.

“Most of the children here are war orphans,” Prompto reminds, going to one of the tables they moved, closing the books laid there. “This Christmas is going to be very special to them.”

Those violet eyes don’t look happy at all. “Did something happen?”

“Amelie, her eye…” Prompto motions it on his face and then shakes his head.

Well, fuck. What can he say to cheer on that?!

He’s ready to give him a hug when Prompto continues.

“Part of the meaning of Christmas is to give, to touch someone’s life and change it for the better. Even if it’s just for one moment.”  

To one that doesn’t know Prompto, they would find his words adorable altruistic. He knows better though. Because this is a guy who had no one home during the holidays. Someone who had to learn the meaning of Christmas through disillusionments. On his own. And instead of hating the season, he chose to give and cheer.  

An inspiration in their own right.

Noctis looks out of the window. If they were in private, he would hug his boyfriend. Maybe finally prod a bit, just enough. Prompto has kept him company through his rough patches and remembrances; he wants to do the same in return.

But they are in public. All he can do is nudge him a little in empathy.

“You used to work here during Christmas,” he starts and winces at the bluntness. Amazing start Noct, Ignis will be proud his mediatory lessons were thrown into the trashcan.

“Yeah…” Prompto busies himself organizing the books. “I would help Sister Devola and Popola and the kids with the church’s presents packing the week before Christmas, and come around to play with them the afternoon of the 24th.”

He blinks at the news. “I don’t think father ever commented on seeing you.” Was he hiding that tidbit this whole time? Was that the reason why he was so very welcoming and warm with Prompto from the get go?

“Oh not at all! I never saw him,” he explains, placing the books on their respective shelves and leaning back on it. “I finished my shift at the soup kitchen around noon. Took time to grab lunch and by the time I arrived your father was gone.”

“Now you’re an authentic Santa,” Noct says, attempting to cheer him up. “Bringing presents to the Moon’s acolytes so that the Lord of Light could ask the Goddess for a star in the longest night.”

Prompto chuckles, and if it is a bit wetly, Noctis will ignore it until they are back in the Regalia. “Oh c’mon Noct! Gilgamesh is way hardcore.”

“True, you look way better than Saint Gilgamesh” he teases and brings the rest of the books to the shelf.

A moment of silence passes, and even if Promtpo chuckles the mood still doesn’t feel right. Itfeels awkward, tense –and Noctis isn’t the one that can read the mood easily. So if _he_ can…

Noctis lean next to Prompto on the shelf. “They loved it”

“I know” Prompto whispers back.

“…and Amelie is strong –has a strong spirit too.” He reasons candidly. “Missing an eye didn’t stop Captain Drautos from killing Besithia and destroying the campsite. She’ll do better now that there’s peace.”

The blond snorts “She said she wants to be a scientist. Don’t give her ideas. She’ll be worse than Drautos and then you’ll have a grumpy Kingsglaive complaining to HR”

“I’ll let Ignis handle it.”

“No you won’t.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“You want to keep eating your food with the knowledge that only a few could have surprise vegetables –not all of the food that you’ll ever eat no matter where it comes from”

He winces. He wouldn’t put it past Ignis, when he is petty he is _petty_. “True.”

“It was fun visiting the convent,” Prompto admits. “I was hoping I could come with you to retrieve the star. I know I booked off my day just for you, but… I still wanted to visit them”

“You’re not alone today,” Noctis reminds him, placing one hand on top of Prompto’s. It’s a brief thing, not exactly a hand holding, but it’s enough.

The blond gives a quick smile, and the deep bone gratitude shining in those violet eyes leave him floored.

Angry too. 

He can’t curse on people. Father had explained to him the moment he started magic training, that because how ingrained they were with magic, sometimes careless words tied with strong emotions could become magic too. There are many records of previous royals who accidentally cursed armies, or an innocent bystander.

So no cursing on someone. It’s one of the greatest royal restrictions. He follows that. It’s just moment like these, when he remembers how shitty Prompto’s parents are during holidays, that Noct is tempted to _try_. 

“Thanks.”

“Were you planning on being there this year?”

Prompto nods. “That had been the plan, the soup kitchen isn’t doing very well this year. Part of the finances were from public tax, and it received a cut with the reform this year”

“The one creating a fund for the post war relief efforts?” He asks. He was present for the talks and the protests, but he’d been more bored than anything. That, and he was still battling his own PR nightmare with the rumors that he was dating Prompto and that he turned down the hand of the Oracle for a _male war refugee._

(Never mind that it was Luna herself who actually called quits on the possible marriage agreement since she wanted to dedicate herself to her duties as the Oracle and Lady Highwind’s legs. Her textual words.)

(For the record, he _was_ dating Prompto. They had started a little before graduation.)

“Yeah that’s the one,” Prompto confirms and nudges him back. “Don’t feel bad though. There’s nothing we could have done –and” … he shrugs a little, but Noctis doesn’t miss the blush “Mister Valencia would have scolded me out of the kitchen if he knew I turned down a date because I wanted to help in the kitchen. Not that I would turn _you_ down. I mean…”

Noct wants to kiss him really bad. “Well, you could say Mister Valencia is _my_ Santa” he teases instead, wiggling an eyebrow. Or at least tries to. A life of building and keeping a poker face meant his eyebrow wiggling game was none.

Prompto burst out laughing. “Noct, you still can’t do it!”

He Huffs, crossing his arms to restrain his impulse to touch his eyebrow. “Admit it, it was good enough.”

Prompto presses one finger to his left eyebrow, slowly easing it back down with soft pressure. “Yeah. It was”

The place where his boyfriend touched _burns_.

“Your highness” Ignis interrupts with a pointed cough. “the car is ready.”

The mood’s officially ruined.

Prompto chuckles a little embarrassed and steps away.  “Another job?” he asks looking over his shoulder.

Noctis shakes his head. “Back to leisure Prom. Don’t know about you, but I’m starving”

“It’s not going to be a picnic at the park, is it?”

That had been his first idea, but Ignis had nixed it from the start. A good thing, considering the weather last night. Specs had tried to nix his second idea, but he’d won in the end. Prompto will like it, he’s sure. “No. It’s going to be better.”

For one thing, they would be _alone_.

 

* * *

 

 **Bazzdrink** **√** @Bazzdrinkofficial  
25m  
The Prince and his retinue read stories, shared presents, played with kids and retrieved the star. All while he and his friend gave us that closeness goodness we crave!     

 

> _Shared_  
>  **Cutest retrieval ever!**  
>  The Prince of Lucis and his royal companion retrieved the Etrian star. You won't believe how cute they are!

Reply 750 Retweet 1K Like 1.7K   

 

> **MoonMoon** @thatOneWolf  
>  1m  
>  Faith in humanity: restored
> 
> **Disaster Girl** @BoomDynamite  
>  1m  
>  @SpaceCardGames Told you. They are so gay for each other I can't.
> 
> **Oxford no thread** @Tonberry  
>  1m  
>  #PromptoForFirstLady
> 
> **Tirantrina** @Tirantrina  
>  5m  
>  They are helping children and all you can talk about is the imaginary UST? for shame
> 
> **Buffcecil** @Buffcecil  
>  15m  
>  Thank you Prince Noctis and friend for making the afternoon for these orphaned children. Thank you for keeping the holiday spirit of charity and empathy alive.

 

 


	4. The Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a luxurious Lunch to pamper your boyfriend is the highest of romance.  
> \- Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV, about to attempt food play

 

The mood inside the car isn’t as bad as Noct thought it would be. He’d roped Prompto to a half embrace the moment they were back in the Regalia and the blond had gone willingly. A moment later Gladio mentioned something about a trending topic in twitter that had nothing to do with Christmas and passed them his phone.

Apparently, someone had uploaded a video of their score at Bongo Matsuri earlier today, and people had taken that as a challenge. Which is how they are now engrossed on the many pictures people posted of their scores in Bongo Matsuri.

“We suck” Prompto declares, showing him another picture of someone getting an S+ Score in ‘All I want for Christmas’.

“There’s no way they got such a score” he argues. “No way Mariah Carey’s song is one million points. That’s fake.”

“Dunno Noct, this one looks pretty legit”

“We’ll have to better our score then,” he declares with a flare of competitiveness. The song caught them off guard. That's not going to happen again.

“Plan for it next year,” Ignis suggests. “There’s no room in today’s schedule. Tomorrow you have morning brunch with the King.”

Prompto whistles, and he’s close enough that Noctis felt it on his cheek. “A packed schedule huh? Is this how it's going to be? A sandwich mix of Leisure and work?”

From a point of view, it could be a sandwich, but it’s not like he only has the lunch planned for their afternoon. “Nah, we have the whole afternoon until the lightning ceremony.”

There’s the ice skating, going to the Ice sculpture contests in West Insomnia’s City hall and taking funny pictures with the five meter ice animatronics dragon. It’s chock full of fun stuff.

“I wasn't complaining you know,” Prompto demurs with a pout. “I usually do charity work on Christmas.”

Prompto’s parents weren’t home on Christmas since forever, and so Prompto had… adapted so to say, and started charity work on Christmas. Whether it was to avoid being lonely or because Prompto really was a ray of sunshine Noct doesn’t know, and a part of him never wants to find out.

All he knew is that his boyfriend woke up at three am to go and help the local soup kitchen and ended somewhere after one of the next day with the cleaning volunteers at the Insomnia central square. Prompto had tried unsuccessfully to keep up his insane schedule of charity work while working part time two years or so back.

Ignis had been in a tizzy when he found out, and Noct had promised to himself that Prompto wouldn’t pass another Christmas alone. He was just starting to make good on that promise today.

He kisses the pout away. “I know. But trust me; we are going to have a good time.”

“No alcohol required?”

Noctis groans but can't help smiling. "Six, Prom. You're such a nerd."

"Says the one who got the reference" he ribs, and just because of that Noctis won’t regret tickling him until he’s a squirming mess in the backseat of the Regalia while Ignis reminds them to be appropriate and not mess their clothes.

“So, Lunch!” Prompto wheezes, batting his hands away, lesson learned. “Not a picnic.”

“Nope”

“So we’re having lunch at a restaurant,” Prompto concludes, snapping his fingers.

“Yes we are,” he confirms, easing back to his seat. “Can you guess?”

“…it’s in the Citadel?”

“Hell no!”

“I would have paid for that,” Gladio comments. “Would love to see Lord Chroshawk’s hair turn white by seeing you two share food”

“That’s not his real hair, it’s a wig Gladio. I’m sure,” Prompto drones. “Wait! You know where we’re going?”

“Duh.”

“Tell me,” Promtpo pleads, leaning to the passenger seat and earning an admonishment from Specs.

“Fat chance Blondie.”

“How mean!”

Noctis laughs and Prompto crosses his arms in mock indignation muttering under his breath how he now knows they will be sharing food and that was his original aim.

It’s no secret that something he likes to do –and usually doesn’t get many opportunities to- is pamper Prompto. Not that pamper him was a high maintenance situation.

They usually went for a spa twice a year ever since he’d learned the blond had never gone to one. But usually the pampering laid somewhere between new video consoles, a comfortable bed (Ignis hadn’t been fast enough to nix that idea for a birthday present four years ago), and attempting a chicken broth that one time the bond was sick.

From time to time, one dish or restaurant caught Prompto’s fancy. Yet he was very casual about it. Noctis knew that even if he’d wanted to, he couldn’t pamper his boyfriend with an invitation to dine. For one thing, it would have caught the attention of any guest inside. Not to mention Prompto still frets in using the correct cutlery –especially in a place where all eyes would be on him, even if they are away dining in a private booth.

That’s not a mood to enjoy food properly.

Brainstorming for the date had brought forward all the ‘little hints’ Ignis had meant before. All the little things Noct knew but hadn’t correctly translated as things he _could_ give his boyfriend as a Christmas present. Like this, he was going for broke. 

Prompto had mentioned before, that there was a new spicy tofu dish that looked good, and how he’d wish to get a bite sometime. It was easy to find the restaurant and a stroke of pure luck that he personally knew the chef.

Today is the 24th. No one is going to arrive for lunch, they have the entire restaurant for themselves and the chef had offered a special venue with incredible views. He had been honored by the attention, and now, watching Prompto’s ever-growing disbelief as they approach the restaurant he knew he’d nailed it.

“See something familiar Prom? He teases.

“No way… that can’t be…” Prompto looks back, gesticulating a little at the marble entrance. “are we really going to…” he motions the building outside with more insistence, “ _the_ Shinsen Hanten?”

Noctis feels warm all over, proud of the knowledge of having made a good call.

Something must be showing on his face because Prompto goes slack-jawed. “For real?! Isn’t this like, booked for the next five decades or something!?”

“Chef Chen is a friend of the Crown,” he explains. “I just asked if it was possible to book a late lunch today.”

He’d also been the only one at the fish market to recognize him when he’d gone as Noct Gar. He hadn’t rattled them out, and never even mentioned it to his father. He was a trustworthy man, and Noct was very grateful to him.

Prompto looks at him as if he’d grown another head. “They have _Lunch_?!”

"They do," he reassures. "Today is special though. We are having the chef's pick... which includes the spicy tofu you wanted to taste."

The restaurant only opens at night of the 24th, but there was no need for Prompto to worry about it. Noctis just had to focus on them having a great time and… well now they had _privacy_.

“So, wanna go in?”

“Are you insane Noct?” Prompto passes a hand through his hair, but that smile doesn’t lie. 

"Have fun,” Gladio calls when they leave the Regalia.

Prompto does this thing where he’s not outright asking for an explanation but his eyebrows are furrowed just so. Noctis has always found it adorable, and one of the first things he’d do as an official boyfriend back when they were in high school, was to press a thumb between them.

"We had lunch before picking you up," Ignis explains with a smile. "Enjoy yours."

It is easy to see when realization dawns on Prompto that they will be alone, just the two of them in a private room, in the restaurant he’s wanted to eat since forever. There’s a faint blush on his cheeks, shoulders shrugging slightly and a small secretive smile on is face. Noct takes the opportunity to lean over him a little and gives him a sly smile in return.

“Shall we, Prom?”

It is warn inside, and they both take a moment to admire the decoration with the colorful wreaths growing in the ceiling, twisted with big ribbons in gold champagne and red crystal balls glinting off the afternoon’s sun. Shinsen Hanten is one of his favorite restaurants, Noctis explains as they move through teh restaurant following the Maître. Though Noctis wasn’t exactly a regular. Chef Chen had been the head chef in the Citadel until recently when he’d wanted to try a private business.

“Wait,” Prompto interrupts. “Was he on the pro-veggie side, or not?”

“Pro-veggie,” he mutters. “I suspect he taught Specs how to slyly put them in my food so I wouldn’t notice”

Prompto hums. “So that’s what Gladio meant by _sharing_ food.”

“No,” he demurs as they are led into their private room. “This is what he meant”

The private room is off near the balcony on the second floor. Inside there’s a table that could seat six people but it only has two chairs in front of each other, and only the finely craved wood of the table and the tasteful flower decorations that leap out of the hanging vases at each end separate them. Tthe way the table is set means they both can appreciate the view of the pond and garden inside the restaurant, pine trees standing proudly, branches twisting above the frozen lake. The ice is clear enough that they can appreciate the fish swimming inside.

With its closed doors, wine red walls decorated with trimmed gold and ink paintings it sets an intimate atmosphere. Only the window offers them a connection with the world, and yet even they seem far away.

“Wow...” Prompto approaches the window, taking out his camera “This is so romantic”

“And we get to enjoy it together", Noctis adds meaningfully, catching his boyfriend' eyes. "Alone.”

It’s not a normal lunch, which in Hanten means a three to four hour affair, but a special of the Chef’s choice with seven degustation dishes and a dessert.  Prompto is delighted by the experience, asking questions from time to time about the ingredients or what kind of fish they are eating. “We won’t have a live lobster Prompto, don’t worry”

Something curious happens when the spicy tofu arrives. Prompto looks at the little bottle of warm sake that accompanies it, with an embossing in deep red on the bottom, and asks entirely amused. “I thought you said no alcohol required?”

He cough, acutely aware of what the embossing means, and offers his cup so that his boyfriend can fill it. “Chef Chen suggested it. He said it went best with the spicy tofu.”

“Well then, who am I to disagree?” Prompto shrugs and takes a bite. Noctis basks in the slow blink of recognition, the slow chews wanting to savor the bite, the widening of those violet eyes and how they twinkle. “Oh that was _good_!”

There’s a drop of spicy sauce at the corner of Promptos’s lips. Suddenly he has the impulse to wipe it away. It'd be so easy too… “Better than imagined?” he says instead. There will be time _later_.

Prompto’s smile illuminates the whole room. “I don’t think I’ve ever had such a delicious spicy tofu in my life –past ones included.”

_That’s it._

Noctis leans over the table and cleans the sauce with his thumb. Prompto’s skin is cool, but up close his blush is beautiful. Pleased, he sits back, and keeping eye contact, licks his thumb clean. “I will give Chef Chen your compliments.”

Prompto splutters.

“Ok so, I was thinking,” Prompto begins once their dishes are taken away and they chose their desserts. “If we are having lunch here.... does it mean whatever is coming next in our date is something I might have mentioned before in the year?”

That’s one very sharp assumption. It hits right on the mark. “Maybe,” he teases, just on principle. “Wanna guess?” might as well make his plans a challenge. They are supposed to have fun.

He’s met with glittering violet eyes. “The five point three meter Ice dragon Animatronics,” he states and burst into cheers with the confirmation. “By the Six Noct, that's going to be soo good, you'll love it!”

“Haven't you gone yet? You were pretty hyped at the beginning of the month when the exhibition was inaugurated.”

“Hadn't had the chance, I only snuck into the live feed,” Pprompto explains, as if breaking into the security cameras of an exposition hall was something people just did when they couldn’t go to an exhibit. _They weren’t even encrypted!_ Prompto had argued, _and it’s not like I’m selling the footage, or not going to pay my ticket to see the exhibit somewhere this month._

“You were gushing about the life feed for three days before Ignis took it down,” Noctis points out.

Prompto raises an eyebrow at him, and he has to admit his eyebrow game is strong. “Didn't hear you complaining at night when you were 'conquering the dragon'” he whispers conspiratorially and turns around all smiles as the desserts arrive. 

Noctis recovers enough to thank the waiters, barely. His face is warm, and he didn’t drink enough alcohol to justify it. “Anyways,” he coughs “We will see the real deal after lunch,”

“Do you have the blue eyes white dragon?”

Noctis flickers the card into existence, showing it to Prompto who wipes an imaginary tear away.

“I love you Noct.”

He smiles back. “I know”

Dessert arrives and as he expected, Prompto asked for the spicy dark chocolate mousse. Noctis uncovers his own: a mountain of chilled rose petals and a dish of rum sugar.

Not his favorite, but he has a _plan_.

“You’re getting salad for dessert?” Prompto asks incredulously white taking a bite of the spicy dark chocolate mousse making a sound of joy that is more appropriate for the bedroom than a private dining room at a restaurant. Not that Noctis cares, much. A Prompto moaning in pleasure is always welcome in his books...

But again, time and place.

“It’s rose desert” Noctis explains aiming for a bland tone. “I asked for it in case the mousse was too spicy”

Prompto of course falls by the trap he set, asking how it is eaten. Not that that was the difficult part.

The difficult part is mustering the courage to actually get through with it. Because one thing is having planned it, and another entirely different is taking the petals, pass them through the rum sugar and—

“Let me show you how,” he says, heart jackhammering in his chest as Prompto looks from his hands back to his face in utter disbelief. He’s aware he’s blushing hard, it’s hard to keep cool in this. But—

But Prompto is leaning forward, opening his mouth.

Prompto's lips are warm beneath his fingers, and the hint of wetness goes straight to his groin. “That’s how it’s eaten” he whispers and chases the taste of sugar rum to Prompto’s lips and mouth.

When the break, the blond cuts with a hand the thread of saliva that connects them and looks away. Noctis knows he liked it, but the nervous energy is infectious.

“M— may I do it too?” Prompto stammers, giving him a shy glance.

It’s Noctis' turn to swallow. “Yeah”

Sharing dessert is the height of romance. He’d seen it in movies, in dramas, and read it on Gladio’s favorite novels. He’d been both fascinated and weirded out by the concept. Fingers after all had a lot of germs, did they not care about them?

Yet now, as he sees Prompto taking one petal and carefully brushing it on the rum sugar he understands.

Prompto bites his lip, and Noctis leans forward encouraging. He wants to feel Prompto’s fingers feeding him, the sweet taste or liquor sugar and Prompto’s lips. He wants—

Someone coughs pointedly from the doorway. “Forgive my interruption.”

Noctis freezes. He knows that voice. The chair screeches loudly as he turns around. “Dad?!”

Lo and behold. Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII, King Of Lucis is in the doorway, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

“M- Merry Christmas your majesty!” Prompto splutters, rising to his feet and bowing hastily.

“Merry Christmas as well Prompto,” he greets warmly, walking into the room. “I loved your present”

Wait, Prompto had given one to his father?! _When_?!

“Dad, what are you doing here?!”

“Oh, I was enjoying a late lunch, Noctis,” he explains with a soft smile that he knows means his father is lying through his teeth. “Imagine my surprise when I hear my wonderful son and his boyfriend are eating at the same venue. I am glad to see you both are enjoying your meal merrily,” he continues placidly “Though Noctis, your fingers are dirty with the mousse.”

He bites back a curse searching wildly for a napkin.

“Your majesty came to greet us?” Prompto asks innocently before he has the chance to correct his boyfriend and warn him against giving father any room of leverage.

It’s not that his father is evil –or against their relationship. It’s quite the opposite in fact. He’d been ecstatic when he knew they were dating a few years back, and silently had their back throughout the PR disaster earlier this year. But as a King he has ways to make arrangements for what he believes is the best for his son, the prince, and his most wonderful boyfriend.

(His textual words)

The fact that he’s now here bids bad news to all of Noctis’ plans for the day.

As suspected, his father inclines his head a little and says “I am afraid it is more than just that, Prompto. I was reading the news, the work you two did in the convent was beautiful.”

Noctis blinks at the information.

That’s… unexpected. True, the reporters left in high spirits, but he has long since learned that with news, his perception doesn’t always mean that’s how it will be received.

“I know I said your only responsibilities this year would be retrieving the star and feeding her until the lightning ceremony,” father cuts his objections right away, voice still kind and conciliatory. “But with the news, the public opinion could be led to believe a breach between the peers and the heir exists, if you do not officiate at least some of the Christmas noble games.” Here the King actually frowns. “It wouldn’t be good. Especially  right on the day that signifies unity and joy.”

Noctis clenches his fists. He has them there. 

The smile his father gives him is bittersweet. “It’d be good if the nobles feel you have not forgotten about them and the courtly responsibilities.”

He swallows. “Of course.”

“You should come as well Prompto. It is due time they get used to your permanent presence at my son’s side,” he extends the invitation, but there’s fire in his eyes that remind Noctis of the quiet fury he had for the scandalized peers. “Whatever title they may want to give you, they must learn no door in the Citadel is closed for you.”

From the corner of his eyes, Noctis can see Prompto swallow. “Of course, your Majesty.”

His father's smile grows genuine. “Thank you. Now I’ll take my leave gentlemen, please continue to enjoy your dessert”

His father leaves them in silence. They don’t move until the cane can’t be heard, mood effectively ruined. Even the desserts don’t look appetizing anymore. They are going to be in the noble games. Prompto is going to be there –and some nobles had been bad last year when Cor Leonis assisted to the event. He didn’t want to imagine how they will take Prompto’s presence.

The blond plops down on his seat. “No Mr. Bond, I expect you to dine”

Noctis, still stuck somewhere between the horror of his father finding him in that position and the frustration of his plans for the afternoon being cancelled only hisses.“Prom!”

That earns him the most blasé shrug. “I mean you have to admit, your father is _good._ ”

He sighs aggravated. “I had _plans_ for us.”

Prompto’s face shutters off and he stills. Had he screwed everything on this front as well?!

“Well… I mean. We _can_ do them another day right?” Prompto explains with a weak shrug. “It’s Christmas and we are together... I mean, you won’t be alone in possible shitty noble games…”

The admission punches him in the gut. He looks at the table, the shared food and the half eaten dessert. His father had interrupted them and dropped a bomb and –well yeah his plans for the afternoon _were_ over but the most important aspect of the date –namely Prompto- was still with him. He could make something out of the noble games.

No.

They _both_ could make something fun out of the noble games. “You’re right,” he concedes sitting down again cutting a piece of the spicy dark chocolate mousse and offering it to Prompto. “I’m not alone. We’ll be together for that”

“It can’t be _that_ bad,” Prompto reasons taking a bite of the offered dessert and adds hastily once he sees his face. “And if it _is_ , I’ll kidnap you out of it. I can do a convincing stomachache pain and insist you take me to the infirmary or something.”

That alleviates him a little, and eats the offered strawberry custard. “Thanks Prom. If any noble tries to bother you, call me right away. Or any of us.”

“Got it!”

Ignis is waiting for them once they leave the restaurant an apologetic look on his face. He shakes his head with a small smile. It’s not like his friend could have stopped his father. The empire couldn’t, the Crystal and the Wall couldn’t. Ignis is great, but father is still his boss.

Instead he asks Prompto as they make their way to the car. “What did you give my father, by the way?”

“Oh? A collection of weird fishhooks.”

Alright he can strike that out of the possible contents in the box. 

“When did you give it?”

“Secret.” His boyfriend sing songs as he goes inside.

Noctis frowns. Is it his imagination, or is something more going on that he’s unaware?

 

* * *

  

#  **TWZ**

Jet-Set: Royalty 

##  **Scoop: Royal boyfriend... official?!**

_by Carla Ayatsugi_

This afternoon Prince Noctis and Royal Companion Prompto Argentum were seen going inside Shinsen Hanten for late lunch. Shortly after King Regis arrived to the premises. Sources familiar with the Crown's thinking affirm Argentum might have received the royal nod… [read more]

 


	5. The Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis tries to make it up to Prompto with interesting results.

“Wait so the noble games don’t have a tennis match?” Prompto asks on their way to the Citadel noble garden. The ride to the Citadel had been most uneventful -aside from Ignis sly teasing of their dessert. Noctis would rather feign mania than accept the possibility that his father told Specs about their compromising position. “How about croquet? Like the one in Alice in Wonderland?”

He is grateful with Prompto’s enthusiasm. It makes it easier when they pass by some nobles talking in the halls who then stop, stare and hush rapidly among themselves.

“No,” Ignis confirms, slyly guiding them away from the nobles and taking a safer detour with Prompto none the wiser. “The noble games are a bit more… in remembrance to traditional acts of nobility that coincidentally happened in the afternoon of Christmas.”

“They are not as boring as Iggy makes them sound,” Gladio quips in “There’s the Gingebread house competition -Iggy is participating in that one."

"You made a Gingerbread House?" Prompto looks in interested, and Noctis, who witnessed the amount of details and energy Specs poured over the blueprint of the house structure makes the mental note to take Prompto to that.

"It's not just a house," Specs corrects, entirely proud. "It's an almost proportionate replica of the ' _Holy Family_ ' cathedral of Tenebrae."

Prompto whistles, and Noctis can see his boyfriend about to take his arm and drag him to the gingerbread exhibit until the blond stops, takes a sly look around and lowers his arms with a slight smile. "Dude Noct," his voice is light and cheery and Noctis has known since he was seventeen that tone is a lie . "We gotta see that one!"

"It's not going to be the Ice dragon," he warns just in case. Dragons are better than cathedrals anyway. Prompto of course doesn't seem to mind, more interested to know if they can eat the gingerbread houses as well -and whether or not all contests were like that.  

"There are physical sports too," Gladio corrects. "The noble bride carrying race, for instance-”

“...The what?!”

According to tradition, during the Rule of the Wise, one nobleman arrived to the halls asking for an audience with the King. In his arms, his beloved, a noble maiden. They had decided to flee, the eve before she was to be married to someone else, and ran all across the Citadel to the King to ask them to marry.

The King, knowing that they would be disinherited from their luxuries when their union was known, said he would give them the bride's weight in gold so that they could have a new start. Nowadays it is just a game where the winner gets his 'bride's' weight in gold for the charity of choice.

“You write the name of the charity you are competing for alongside your partner, and get in line.” Gladio finishes the explanation.

Prompto narrows his eyes “Partner…?”

“Friends are known to participate as well,” Ignis supplies. “That and of course, we have had our occasional homosexual couples as well. Most notoriously last year with Lady Elshett and Catomidio”

“Oh wow,” Prompto says surprised. “Can anyone enter the competition?”

“Only nobility –but that never stopped Lady Cinque from carrying Cor.”

“She did _what_?!”

Noctis let’s Prompto be. It’s a good thing he’s hyped for the boring detour of their afternoon plans. That gives Noctis all the time he needs to plan ahead and what can he do to make it up to Prompto.

It’s true that his boyfriend said they would be together and could get over whatever impasse or bored encounter they find during the games. But Noctis doesn’t feel satisfied with just that. Some of the nobles suck –not the ones that trained with Prompto when he was Crownsguard, those were Okay-, but some of the Peers were either mind-numbingly dull, or just terrible –like Councilman Calighorn. A.k.a. the guy that recommended Prompto be named ‘Royal Companion’.

There are some competitions his boyfriend might find amusing. The bow competition or the violin one for example Embroidery might be a form of art, so maybe that will be well received as well. There’s the gingerbread construction competition too –not a good substitute for Ice sculptures, but it would do.

The noble gardens in the citadel are almost a park all on its own, with is fountains and lakes and labyrinthine flower arrangements. Noctis had loved them as a kid, loved the games with the wonder of going to a holiday fair. Then he grew up, understood the political games and flexing made at the events, and all wonder was lost.

Prompto doesn’t know that, of course. His boyfriend looks at the tents, the map with the different venues, the giant Christmas tree towering in the distance with a joy that has Noctis suddenly protective. Father welcomes them, and Noctis can see the difference between his amused interruption at the restaurant and the political face he has in public.

(Prompto’s cheer doesn’t waver, it grows accentuated instead. Noctis wonders for a moment if he really dislikes how Prompto has a political face nowadays, or if he's just resentful of how it came to be.)

The games start well. He trails his father as he does the introductions and rules. As the prince, he knows he has a place among the jury and thus he wants to make sure to go to all the competitions his boyfriend might be interested in. He also makes sure that Prompto is always at his side. He doesn’t want a repeat of what happened at the Convent. Especially since it wouldn’t be an Etrian sister but a Noble who could take him away to talk.

(Not all nobles are terrible… but. He’s never done well with competition. And Prompto has his A-game today, and people’s head are already turning. Some with very appreciative glances.)

The Archery competition is a hit. Prompto likes the ornamental bows, and Noctis passes most of the competition explaining how each bow meant an offering to one of the lesser gods the noble house worships. It also helps that one of the competitors is Prompto’s Crownsguard training partner who is pleased to catch up once he wins the competition.

Noctis likes Trey Sagita, especially since he lobbied with some of his friends to make the council understand the ridiculousness of giving Prompto a euphemistic title. It was a failed attempt, but the sentiment was appreciated.

There are no familiar faces at the next music competition. But as it turns out they don’t need a familiar face to enjoy the games. Unlike previous years, the violin competition has a repertoire of festive melodies that makes them palatable. Next to him Prompto smiles, bumping his shoulder a bit.

“ _It’s like a Christmas concert!”_ he whispers, watching the performance with wonder… and alright, so maybe being a Jury of the competition wasn’t so bad when he can see in first row How Prompto closes his eyes and moves his head minutely to the melody of the violins. It’s not a full-blown orchestra, but the sentiment is appreciated all the same.

Just for that, he gives an equal high score to both contestants, who receive it happily.

–And that’s when one of the nobles has to ruin it, of course, by asking Prompto to weigh on the verdict.

“I had my eyes closed for most of it,” he answers to the surprise of the attendants, “I don’t need to see what they do with their hands when the melody touches my soul. Wasn’t your soul touched, Lady Orphee?”

That seems to quiet the noblewoman and Noctis bumps his left foot against Prompto’s right in a show of support.

That’s not the only game they attend where Nobles ask Prompto’s opinion for the jury. By the time they are evaluating which noble team made the greatest Gingerbread House, Prompto’s silly complaint about how unfair it is for everyone else that the Scientia House was competing didn’t do much to cheer them up.

At least with Ignis in the competition, their evaluations of each house had no official capacity -but the noble eyes were still on them. The contrcutins are fine, but they are no great replacement for the ice sculptures as far as he is concerned. Only Ignis' five meter behemoth of a cathedral catches his eye for long and Specs engages them with trivia and hidden objects that Prompto is eager to find.

He's weighing up the possibility of feigning something and having Prompto escort him to the infirmary where they can get a few minutes alone when a voice shouts “There you are! You’re really here!” and Lady Cinque, chestnut hair in a long braid and a wide smile, bounces towards them with the Marshall in tow.

“Cinque!” Prompto greets relieved “Merry Christmas… Cor?!”

The Marshall nods as Lady Cinque returns the festive sentiments. “Good to see you here, Argentum, your Highness.”

Noctis still isn’t sure if Cor _is_ going out with Clarus. Gladio has been strangely tight lipped about it, and he’s never seen the two old men talk more that what he’s been used to. But even if they aren’t, he knows at the very least why he would attend this year’s Noble Games without a royal invitation. “Is Lady Cinque going to attempt the feat this year?”

“Of course your Highness!” Cinque smiles, flexing one arm in a decidedly unladylike manner “We came second last year. We have come prepared. Right Marshall?”

Lady Cinque, the youngest daughter of Lord Indomito, had broken all protocol last year by making it possible for Cor to compete in the race. By carrying _him_ that is. The rules clearly stated that only nobles could compete, but in the bride race, the one who touched the ground and did the effort was the ‘groom’.

Since last year Lady Catomidio had carried lady Elshett in the race and Cinque had carried the _Marshall_ , the race was going to be the heated center of the Christmas noble games. Looking at her now, determined and hyped, he had no doubt the competition was forever changed.

_Tradition against fun_ , Cinque had said, and even Lady Harpe had agreed citing that some changes in the noble games this year could be a symbol reaffirming the changes of a Lucis in peace.  

Prompto is interested on the race, and they join Cinque as she and Cor prepare for it. It's not exactly Insomnia ninja warrior. The three hundred meters obstacle course consists of two dry and two wet parts, there are some hoops to jump through, and it ends with running up a hill right after coursing through the last pond.   

It's still wild for his tastes, going through the wet course in the middle of winter is not his thing. But nothing too extreme. 

"I was expecting jumping bars," Prompto comments supervising the course. "Can't believe the record of finishing it is over three minutes!"

"While this is a contest, nobility isn't quite competitive here," Noctis shrugs. "Maybe they don't like to get wet."

That ears him a whistle. "They'd rather donate to a charity than get wet and take the chance to donate more..." is the unamused conclusion.

That lights a bulb on Noctis' head. Finally he has something concrete he can do to make it up for their afternoon. It's not guaranteed, and it's going to be a literal pain in his back -but they can enter the contest. He'll just have to take a leaf out of Lady Cinque's book. 

Due to a silly bet, now he that while Prompto can bang him against the wall, Noct will get tired before they even get intense. And his back would ache just like his feet. He doesn't have enough upper body strength -be it due to laziness or as another sequel of his wounds during the attack when he was a kid. His boyfriend and retinue never mention it, and don't coddle him about it -at least no more than what is necessary after an extraneous workout- but it doesn't mean he is unaware of his _limitations_.

Strategically, Prompto carrying him would be the best combination, but Prompto is a civilian not a noble and the only way they can participate is by Noctis carrying him.

(Or by letting Gladio or Ignis carry Prompto -and that is _not_ going to happen, thank you very much).

What is a few hours of discomfort if he can win them financial support for the soup kitchen? Noctis is willing to endure more than just that to keep his boyfriend happy.

Idea formed in his head, he takes off his jacket and rolls up his sleeves. "Prompto," he calls. "Let's go"

“What are you do- Noooct!” Prompto shouts, flailing a little trying to find balance as Noctis raises him up his arms.

“We’re going to do this,” he explains leaving no room for the arguments he can see flying on his boyfriend's mind. "The soup kitchen is eligible."

“I’ll get the high potions ready,” Prompto nods with determination and makes himself as lighter as possible in his embrace as the gathered nobles applaud whispering among themselves surprised and a bit scared: Cinque and Cor’s team up established a new record and were now in the first place.

“Gladio Amicitia! Unhand me right in this second!” Ignis demands hotly without success as Gladio hoists him and carries him to the starting line, fireman style.

“What? You think I’ll make the Princess’ victory that easy?” the shield teases when he passes them by. He pauses. Was Gladio going to help them, or did he have a charity he wanted to donate to?

His boyfriend studies Gladio for a moment and then looks up. “Noct?”

“Yeah?”

“Think about Gladio’s smugness at our dinner,” he says, violet eyes serious. “We absolutely can’t lose.”

Noctis swears. “Prom. You had better get the phoenix downs ready. We are going to win, even if it’s the last thing we do”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, buddy” his boyfriend agrees as they approach the starting line and then proceed to have the _worst_ time in an obstacle course. The water is freezing, the ground is slippery and Prompto had to contort himself at least five times so they could keep their balance. They had left Gladio biting the mud, though by the end their teeth are chattering so much it isn't worth it.

"Under a minute!" Lord Indomito calls proudly. "Congratulation your Highness and his companion. You've set a new record for the competition!" 

Prompto squirms when Noctis lets him down, and his trembling barely stops when they receive warm towels to ward off the worst of the cold. Once the heat seeps in, he becomes aware of the pain on his lower back, his left knee aches and - 

“Noct!” Prompto call worried, and Noctis sees how his boyfriend sways dangerously. It is mostly by reflex that Noctis catches him.

“Prom?!”he asks worriedly

“S-sorry. I’m still a bit lightheaded,” Prompto excuses with a small laugh, a hand on his face just enough to hide the wink he gives him. “Being carried through an obstacle course is not good for my sense of balance.”

Identifying the offering for what it is Noctis smiles and passes an arm around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling him close. “Then I shall take responsibility.”

Prompto shifts minutely, so that instead of Noctis supporting him, he’s doing all the work and Noctis can feel the pressure on his back and left leg lessening. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Noctis proceeds to make the register of the soup kitchen and accept all congratulatory compliments.

“Oh you’re such good friends!” Lord Calighorn comments with faux candidness, and Noctis returns the pleasantry with equally hollow words.

Did he ever say that he finds their whole situation irksome?

That’s a lie.

He absolutely hates it.

Father excuses them a few minutes later arguing they ought to change clothes and prepare for the lightning ceremony. It’s as good as saying _‘You have the rest of the afternoon free’_ and they are grateful for the way out. He’s still supported by Prompto, and makes extra sure to hold him closer when they pass Lord Calighorn. Prompto notices and bats his eyes at him adoringly.

They dry off and change in his room. Prompto's sweater is ruined and Noctis will take the chance of dressing is boyfriend in one of his black shirts. 

"Only if you lay on the sofa," Prompto bargains and proceeds to massage his back, looking for any aches by the race that a high potion didn't heal. It feels good, but something keeps nagging in his head. When he studies Prompto all he can see is concentration and a hint of worry. The hands that knead his back are warm, but the burn they leave behind doesn't fuel desire but longing. 

"Do you think we won?" Noctis asks, trying to lift the mood. Prompto's hands stills, and his face falls for a moment. It happens so fast Noctis isn't sure if it really happened, or if it's his imagination, or reading the cues wrongly from his position.

"Even if we did, that was reckless," Prompto says eventually. His voice is the same false cheery tone, but he can see a bit of a half smile from his vantage point. "Let's be prepared for next year."

Right then, Ignis arrives with clothes ready for them shooting down all of Noctis' plans on having Prompto wear more black for their evening. At least until Specs procures Prompto's new coat.

They both raise an eyebrow at the midnight black coat that he gives Prompto.

“A present from the King” Ignis explains, “He said it would be cold tonight.”

Maybe it is an illusion of the lights, but Noctis can see a few skulls motifs in the coat. Had his father planned for this? What could it mean then?

Maybe it is about time they break traditions.

 

* * *

 

**A Statement by the Communications Secretary to His Majesty, King Regis.**

The Crown is pleased to announce His Highness Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum the hundredth fourteenth of his line, and his Royal Companion Prompto Argentum as the winners of the most traditional Bride Carrying competition during the Eightieth Noble Games.

The Crown would like to extend congratulations to Soup Kitchen Favaro and owner Alfredo Valencia, and wishes an exemplar fulfilling of his duties in the upcoming year.

 

* * *

 

**Carla Ayatsugi** **√** @CarlaAya **  
** 45m

[eye emoji] #RoyalBoyfriend   

> **Shared**
> 
> A Statement by the Communications Secretary to His Majesty, King Regis.

Reply 6K Retweet 17.4K Like 23.2K   

> **Glitterbomb** @Glitterbomb  
>  40m  
>  Bride Carrying?!
> 
> **Disaster Girl** @BoomDynamite  
>  33m  
>  Merry fucking Christmas. Never thought this year would continue to feed me like this but not complaining
> 
> **Oxford no thread** @Tonberry  
>  38m  
>  [Burning Elmo Gif]
> 
>   
>  **O’Hara O’Hara** @NoTScarlett  
>  22m  
>  She’s a TWZ reporter, calm your tits
> 
> **Dino** **√** @DFirenze  
>  23m  
>  @NoTScarlett dude that’s an official statement from the King. Learn how to read
> 
> **Carla Ayatsugi** **√** @CarlaAya  
>  20m  
>  @NoTScarlett TWZ has now picture evidence!! [link]
> 
> **Oxford no thread** @Tonberry  
>  20m  
>  @CarlaAya You’re Fast
> 
> **Carla Ayatsugi** **√** @CarlaAya  
>  20m  
>  ;D


	6. The Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witnessing the lightning ceremony first row and then watching all the Crown's lights is the perfect way to end the perfect Christmas date.  
> — Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV, with Prompto ready to differ.

The Insomnia Central Park is more of a natural reservation than a Park –and the fact that it has one botanic garden inside the park along with a butterfly research center just cements it in Noctis’ opinion. It’s the biggest in the crown city, more than one thousand acres. And yet, at sunset of Christmas eve, it doesn’t seem enough space for the rivers of people bustling about, taking pictures of the decoration, joining with friends and trying to take the best spots for the Lightning ceremony.

It’s a good thing Noctis has a hall of honor. He and Prompto can avoid pushing people aside on their way to the center of the park where the eighty meter tall Christmas tree awaits near the park’s lake side orchestra conch. It’s dark already, sunset gone and the more they walk inside the park, the less decorative lights there are to appreciate.

As it is traditional, only walk lights and the streetlights are allowed inside the park for Christmas celebration. The Christmas lights decoration in the park are a responsibility of the crown, and the product of a year-long planning. As a result, the metalwork and skeleton of the different figures around the park, behind the trees, and hanging overhead makes a macabre spectacle of shadows on the ground.

“Let me guess,” Prompto whisper cautiously walking next to him, hands in his pockets and eyes studying a shadow that almost seems like an MT. “is this meant to represent the terrible ghosts of the scourge hunting mankind?”   

“Indeed,” Noctis assures equally wary. Father had explained it all to him when he was small, why the decorations were made in such a way that its shadows took the form of monsters, why scary visions were invoked deliberately. “Their shadows change when you light them from the correct angle,” he explains pointing to the frame of one of the greater globes in the walkway. “Which are connected with the light on the Etrian star.”

“So the King vanishes the scourge and its shadows." Prompto hums and throws him a quick glance. “Wait, what happens if you put the star wrongly?”

Noctis makes a face. “I don’t want to think about it.” Especially since the shadows this year meant the fear of war and death that was over. A symbol for Lucis and the new era of peace. If he fails it would be a disaster …and he’d brought Prompto with him. Shit, what if some media outlet started to say his boyfriend caused bad luck? They were already garnering rumors just by walking side by side with Prompto wearing royal black –not to mention the blurry picture someone took of their bride-carrying race.

A warm pat on his shoulder brings him back to Prompto who gives him a blinding smile. Strong enough to ward off the worst of his insecurities like the fabled King did with the scourge.

“You’ll do great Noct,” the last pat on his shoulder turns into a swift warm squeeze. “Wanna see how you light this whole park”

The warmth of Prompto’s touch stays with him, all the way to the Christmas tree. His words and trust warms Noctis’ back and his heart, incensing his emotions and inspiration as he delivers the welcoming speech on the dais before the Tree, as he thanks the brave, the departed, Lucis and gods and invites them all to enjoy a time of happiness and the warmth of love and peace.

The Orchestra makes a melodic backdrop to his speech, playing Debussy’s Claire de Lune. The melody swells, the choir getting ready to accompany the music and Noctis knows it is time.  

“In the name of the King, We wish you all a Merry Christmas,” he intones bringing out the Etrian star with a flourish and bites his lip to prevent any discomfort from showing. The Etrian star glows iridescently, full with his magic, and the hole left inside his reserves aches. It’s like pulling off a band aid –scab and all.

Before him people applaud, but all he can see is Prompto’s worried eyes. He’s still clapping, but that look says enough.

Noctis smiles. “We wish This light fills your heart and that of your loved ones, make them glow like this forest, for the kinder future and warmth that awaits us.”

And as the music swells up, he warps two times to the treetop and places the glowing star on its center with a swift move.

The chorus breaks in, and the light surges down like a wave from the top, swirling around each branch and propagates throughout the ark and walkways. The lights are wonderful, and there’s no little pride in knowing he _made_ this. Half of it. With his magic.

He takes a moment to admire them in free fall before warping again, landing next to Prompto.

“They are beautiful Noct,” his boyfriend whispers, wonder so palpable in each word that it feeds Noctis’ soul. There’s a smile on Prompto’s face, made all the more alluring by the light – _his light_ \- surrounding him, casting the small shadows of midnight lotus all over his face.

“So?” he asks, a bit smugly. “Was it cool?”

It earns him a crystal clear laugh. “The coolest Noct!” his boyfriend says, turning around, and frowns a little. “You didn’t tell me the star was going to hurt you,” is the quiet complaint.

“It didn’t,” Noctis ruffles his hair trying to find a way to explain that won’t make Prompto think he just lied. Nothing aches too badly, and it’s nothing a good nap won’t cure. If he’d been like his father, and had part of his magic sustaining the wall as well… that would have been a different story. “The Crown lights are powered by my magic… it’s like a potion, only there’s no water.”

“You fill the star with your magic?”

He nods “Yeah, like that. And while it is in the armiger, it’s still part of me.”

“Oh,” Prompto snaps his fingers. “So It’s like pulling a hair. It stings a little, but nothing mortal.”

It was more than that, and he’s still reeling from the sting and the feeling of emptiness but he can work with that. Prompto looks more relieved now, and after a bit of back and forth they go on a tour to enjoy the lights. There’s one flower fountain he wants to show Prompto in the Northeastern block, near the butterfly center. It has swirling chocobos –Noctis knows his boyfriend will love it.

The concert is still going, and while the attendance to it is moderate, many are using the time to explore the park –including them. Prompto is marveled by the Lights, the globes and canes and light wreaths that hang overhead on every walkway like fairies swaying in the air heralding a better future. They take their time to discern what some of the new shadows mean.

Their pace is slow, something Noctis is grateful for. The longer they walk, the more the ache of magic sets in. He hopes Prompto doesn’t notice. Noctis knows him enough to know that sometimes he is worse than Ignis where his health is concerned. He will unhesitatingly call the date off and pull him toward the Regalia.

... If they aren’t stopped by another civilian along the way that is.  

Most of the visitors keep their distance but some come with their families or friends asking if they can take a picture. Enough that it slows their pace towards the fountain without Noctis having to ask and cluing his boyfriend in. By protocol, he is obligated to accept, but only stays for a little chat with those that acknowledge Prompto and want to take a picture together with his boyfriend.

(None of them even think they are boyfriends. Noct tries to ignore how it stings and is forever amazed at Prompto’s poker face regarding that.)

“So these lights are yours,” Prompto muses, touching one of the low-hanging flowers. “Feel anything?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

Noctis humors the notion, closing his eyes and concentrating. He can’t feel anything, not even the Etrian star. He tries connecting to them through his armiger, but nothing is forthcoming. The star isn’t there, and so whatever it connect is not something he can feel.

What he can feel, however, is a foreign box in his armiger. The one that is carefully wrapped.

So it _is_ a gift _…._

“Sorry, can’t,” he informs his boyfriend who pouts and tries it with another, slightly larger decoration with no results.

That doesn’t seem to deter him however, and instead tries a larger one, touching it with both hands and Noctis has to bite down a laugh. It’s only when they finds a decorative deer that Noctis finally feels something. Not because of the touch, but the suggestive light on those violet eyes and–

–and maybe it is because the magic depletion stings more, and he needs to take a seat.

He can see Prompto’s eyes widen, hear a low curse, but all of him is concentrated in not falling down after stumbling on a stupid pebble on the walkway. That’d be lame, and it will totally ruin the mood –and their date.

Prompto’s hands on his arms and shoulders help him keep his balance, and the moment they leave he tries to laugh it off in an effort to throw his boyfriend off. He’s fine, really, there are benches around the Flower fountain, he can rest there.

He says as much to Prompto whose face grows pinched and sighs. “Noct, it’s fine!”

Nothing in that tone says its fine, and Noctis feels almost as if cold water poured down on him. “Prompto…?”

His boyfriend opens his mouth and after a moment says “Noct you’re tired, we can do this in another time–”

“Another date,” he corrects

Prompto blinks confused and Noctis groans.

“Doesn’t it bother you?!” he asks incredulous and somewhat bitter. “There are videos of us playing, and _that_ picture of us during the race is circulating,” he breathes, but can’t bring himself to stop. The damn is broken, and just looking at the picture of him carrying Prompto makes him feel like that’s how it should _always_ be and Prompto… he looks so perplexed, violet eyes wide and Noctis just. Can’t. Stop. “…and right now, we lit the star, together, and people still think we are just friends. I know my father told you the situation but…”

“…Of course it bothers me!” Prompto interrupts him with a hiss, taking a step forward “But what does more, is that you’re tired and you think you haven’t done _enough_ for _our date_.”

The words stun him as gravely as the tone used to utter them. Prompto sighs and it’s almost like part his cheerful mask breaks. Noctis feels like vermin for causing that when all he wanted was Prompto be happy.

“Look at me Noct,” even if Prompto’s hands aren’t already tipping his face towards him, Noctis would obey the plea. He could never say no to him. “All I ever wanted for Christmas was to not be alone. –And I got it! In ways that –that I could spend it with you, doing all sorts of crazy fun _and_ professional things…” the words are fast and jumbled but each is a balm to his worries, “…and now we get to dine together with Iggy and Gladio… I never thought I would ever experience such happiness!”

Prompto ends with a sniffle, but his smile is bright. The light surround them, a bright cocoon among the pines and branches overhead. His violet eyes reflect them, and for the first time Noctis feels as if he can actually see him. All of him, next to him, for the rest of their lives.

It’s that night at his flat all over again with Prompto in black, looking at him –but while that night there was uncertainty, tonight there is only love, gratitude and joy so overwhelming that it leaves him floored. Like this Prompto is lovely, and Noctis is somehow lucky enough that this lovely man loves him.

“Thank you Noct,” Prompto says earnestly, “For taking me to the greatest Christmas _d_ \- _date_ I could ever imagine.”

“You’re welcome…” he replies, reigning in the urge to take his hand and –wait. “It does bother you. That people think we are just friends”

Prompto makes a strangled sound and his hands immediately cover his face. Oh no, that won’t do. “I just…” he starts just when Noctis is about to pry them away from his face. “I want to hold your hand… and I _know_ it’s selfish because–”

With a roll of his eyes, and feeling very light by his boyfriend confession, he pries Prompto’s hands away, taking each hand on one of his. Prompto’s eyes travel from his hands to his face and Noctis smiles. They can hear the sound of murmurs, and shutters accompanied by a stray gasp around them –but Prompto’s gloved hands are warm and their fingers fit perfectly when they intertwine them.

“See? The world didn’t break…” he reassures, and Prompto duck his head in a sudden act of shyness that clues him in to tease “…something still bothering you?”

“I…” Prompto tucks his chin under his scarf “I want a kiss too…”

That wrangles a startled laugh out of him. Heart beating fast –but unlike early today at Lunch, this time is of pure reckless joy. “The world might break then” Prompto’s face falls, but Noctis is already tugging him closer. “But I don’t care,” he whispers the secret on Prompto’s lips right before claiming them.

“Thinking about worlds falling down is terrible,” Prompto comments once they part, blushing apple bright without an ounce of regret.

“Yeah,” he agrees, and cups one cheek guiding Prompto to another peck. “This is a Christmas miracle.”

The world slows, and while snow never falls, the lights around them dance as they kiss again. Prompto’s face is warm, like his hands. When they part, his violet eyes light up in wonder. Even if tomorrow the press eats them alive, this moment, right here, makes everything worth it.

“Our Christmas miracle,” Prompto whispers. “Now and always.”

It’s only when his phone starts vibrating like crazy that Noctis knows the party is over. Back to the reality where the Peers are having a stroke seeing him kiss a war refugee. Not that he cares. It is due time _they_ show some kind of unity, too.

He doesn’t let go of Prompto’s hand on their way back to the Regalia. Now that he knows that’s what he wanted all along. By Prompto’s radiant smile and small squeeze, he knows the gesture is appreciated. The people of Lucis had better get used to this flavor of seasonal cheer. Ignis is waiting for them at the Regalia, and nods approvingly.

“How bad is it, Specs?”

“Your timing was impeccable” he comments infinitely amused. “Social media seems to love it,” he adds and Noctis is aware of the relief in those words.

Prompto is peering at his phone and whistles showing him the screen. Six of the ten twitter trending topics now are about them. “We broke the internet,” he giddily informs them.

He shrugs, raising their joined hands. “We are the gift that keep on giving.”

* * *

**Worldwide Trends**

**Noctis Lucis Caelum** **  
** The Prince of Lucis has made public his relationship with Royal Companion Prompto Argentum

 **Prompto Argentum** **  
** The Royal Companion and Crownsguard has made public his relationship with Prince Noctis

 **#RoyalRomance** **  
** 385K Tweets

 **#RoyalBoyfriend** **  
** 203K Tweets

 **#RainbowCrown** **  
** 154K Tweets

 **#ChristmasKiss** **  
** 98.5K Tweets

 **#BeatThePrinceChallenge** **  
** 8.4K Tweets

 **#Christmas** **  
** 124.6K Tweets

 **#HappyHolidays** **  
** 82.6K Tweets

 **#ChristmasWish** **  
** 68.2K Tweets 

* * *

 

 **Dad [20:43]:** I'm happy for you both. Please do bring Prompto for brunch tomorrow.

 **Me [20:43]:** Thank you dad. We’ll be there.

 **Me [20:44]:** Prompto says thank you as well. That he loved the coat and that we are sorry for the commotion we caused. And Merry Christmas.

 **Dad [20:45]:** The only commotion is that I now have the best Son in Law in all of Lucis. Enjoy your dinner. I will handle the Peers. Merry Christmas my sons.

 **Me [20:46]:** Thank you. Have fun. Merry Christmas dad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are Christmas trees over 60 meter s tall. Though they are usually done by mixing many different trees together you can technically have a behemoth of a tree that is still 'real' (as in, natural) and not an aluminum or Steel structure.
> 
> Also, it's been a while since I dwelled into the finer details of the FFXV lore, but I don't remember Lucis having a national (or is it Kingdom?) Flower. So I chose the famous midnight lotus. I felt it was appropriate for Lucis.


	7. All I want for Christmas (is you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Prompto's Christmas present?

There is no snow storm, but his flat feels like a safe haven from the storm outside. The media one that is. Noctis turned off his phone as soon as he got inside, if there’s anything major Ignis will let them know.

Inside his flat, with the Christmas tree the four of them helped decorate, the ugly sweaters Gladio had insisted they wore for dinner, and the Christmas carols Prompto procured for their playlist… it is warm. Christmas is for family too, and if his father is taking the helm at the state dinner, Noct will bask in the warmth and closeness of his family and his boyfriend.

Literally. He’s currently sprawled on the sofa with just enough blankets for it to be comfortable, but not enough to make him sleep uninterrupted. Turns out Prompto was right, _he_ was dead tired from the stress and the work today. He deserves to _‘rest and be pampered’_ according to Prompto and who is he to say no?

If he strains a little he can hear Prompto and Ignis making a small talk while they bring out the dishes for their dinner. Gladio is somewhere updating their security detail and turning the opacity of all the windows to their highest setting.

Media means paparazzi after all. And those meant someone would pay high enough a sum for candid shots of the ‘prince’s personal party’ or whatever. Better to keep safe.

“Ah,” Ignis says, reading a message on his phone after he puts the final dish on the table. Whatever he cooked smells heavenly. “We have been asked by his majesty and the council to remain with the two of you tonight.”

“Weren’t you going to, anyway?” Prompto asks, bringing the last of the tableware and proceeding to rouse Noctis.

“True. We had asked to abstain from the state dinner in advance. Now some could argue premeditation.” Noctis hears Ignis explaining, though personally he’s more interested on Prompto’s hand on his shoulder. Now that he knows Prompto wants to hold hands he’s ready to make it a life goal. His boyfriend will grow sick of hand-holding. He’s going to give him epic ones, every single day from now on.

“Not that it matters. It’s good that the cat is out of the bag.” 

“There should have never been a bag in the first place,” Gladio comments after securing the windows “A shame we couldn’t burn it down.” 

Prompto straightens at the last minute and Noctis misses his chance of holding hands. “Gladio!” 

“You heard me Blondie. It’s the seventh century. If Lucis and Niflheim found peace, the Peers can sure as hell accept that you two are in a relationship.” Gladio harrumphs, but no one buys the act. Out of the four of them, Gladio is the biggest softie –and that’s saying a _lot_.   

“Thanks." 

“To be a fly at wall in the state dinner…” hums Ignis. 

“You think it’s going to be ok?” the blond asks a touch anxious. 

If Prompto is not going to shake his shoulder to wake him up, then he’ll be proactive and take his hand. He smirks when his boyfriend throws him a surprised glance, and adds slyly. “Even if it isn’t. I regret nothing.” 

Prompto’s hands squeezes his and they intertwine their fingers. “Me neither.”  

“Trust in his Majesty,” Ignis reassures “He invited you to brunch. That’s one big seal of approval.” 

“In that case let’s enjoy our meal!” Prompto cheers, tugging him up from his cocoon in the sofa. “See if I get another royal seal of approval!” he adds with a wink and everything clicks in.

“Wait, so you helped Ignis make our Christmas dinner?”

Ignis tuts. “The correct form is that _I helped_ Prompto make our Christmas dinner”

“Yup! I chose the menu and stood up all night last night. Though Ignis you did _way_ more than just help” Prompto confirms, and tugs him closer to whisper “…and made sure you wouldn't get any veggies.”

Noctis’ heart skips a beat and he’s warm and tingly all over again. “I love you Prom.”

Prompto’s smugness is well deserved. “I know.”

Prompto’s Christmas dinner is divine. The turkey is tender and savory, the roasted potatoes with bacon and honey are on point, the roasted ham dissolves in his mouth after a hearty bite. There are little cheese balls and cheese cubes pined with pancetta for finger food, and a big chocolate volcano cake for dessert. As promised, the salad has no veggies, and it mostly consists of the fruits Noctis tolerates.  

All dinner passes with all the innuendos of ‘complimenting the chef’ Noctis can think of; funny anecdotes of their date, of what the four had throughout the year; and Prompto’s crafty methods on making their dinner.

“So, Specs' Christmas present to you was helping you make the dinner,” Noctis concludes, tying all clues together.

“It’s not the only one, of course. I have another for you under the tree,” Ignis demurs to an ecstatic Prompto.  

“…and you met my father early today when Ignis had to go to the Citadel for the Regalia.” He tries again, wanting to piece the puzzle together.

“Yeah. I took the chance to give him his Christmas present. I never Imagined I would see him later _or_ tomorrow,” Prompto confirms around a mouthful of cake. “That's not only your Christmas present by the way” he adds, scooting closer to him “Here.” With a blinding light Prompto summons a gift wrapped box.

He knew it. Prom had it on the Armiger.

At another occasion, he would admire the carefully wrapped box. But he’s been itching to know what’s inside ever since he noticed the box in his armiger after the arcade.

It’s a big leather book. _No_ , he narrows his eyes at the leather belts on one side and the words cured into the leather back. <<For Noctis with all my love>>.

It’s an Album of the best moments of this year.

“You did it yourself?” he asks, once he’s halfway through April. There are so many pictures; there are moments he’d almost forgotten.

Prompto’s smile is blinding, “Yeah,” he answers proudly.

He continues to leaf through the book. Through it, Gladio and Ignis come closer and make a few comments on one or two pictures. The last one though.

The last picture is _not_ of one of their shared moments. For one thing there’s only Prompto, and for another…

Gladio, wolf whistles and Noctis closes the book right on his nose the picture forever seared in his mind. _And Gladio and Ignis saw it too._

It had been three or four weeks ago. They had been going through Shiva’s Secret’s Christmas lingerie catalogue, mostly to laugh at the impossibly skimpy ‘decorative lingerie’ when they had come across that one set of bralette, thighs-high and panties that were tastefully sheer.

There was something about the Christmas red lace, the precious stones, and deep red brocade that caught his attention, and he’d joked that the bralette would fit Prompto’s chest perfectly.

And if that picture was anything to go by… he’d been _right_.

“Prompto?” Noctis asks, finally finding his voice.

Next to him, Prompto practically squirms in embarrassment, hands hiding his face. “That's for a private celebration,” he explains, and even his ears are beet red. So different from the sultry confident look he's giving in the picture. "I- I mean. You were looking at that for a long time, and joked about it more than usual. So I thought y'know. You would really _appreciate_..."

As tempting as the offer –and the picture- are, there’s something that doesn’t sit well with him. "If you did this because you felt obligated…"

"Please. It's about time we tried lingerie in the bedroom," Prompto‘s voice is the only thing exuding confidence with those words. But he doesn’t doubt their sincerity.

It brings a serious question though. Was he wearing it the whole day? He never felt it, but maybe he wasn’t doing enough of a job whenever he took the chance to crowd Prompto against the Regalia’s seat. And he’d been too concentrated on winning the race to feel for any expensive lingerie his boyfriend might be wearing...

He coughs, face suddenly warm. "S- _so_ , an invitation..."

"Not for tonight," Ignis intervenes. "I'm afraid his Majesty would not appreciate to notice hickeys on you both."

Gladio, looks up from where he’s fetching another present under the Christmas tree –apparently having grown bored. "You could say, ‘because we are here’ as well Iggy"

Ignis scoffs. "That didn't stop you and the girl you picked up during the assassin's festival when we were in Lestallum."

"You said you would arrive later!"

"Halt!” Prompto calls, hands up and Noctis can appreciate how _red_ his face is. “These are festive times! Bring out the receipts for new years!"

"Tell that to the reporters," Gladio crosses his arms. "They are having a field night with that kiss."

"It's mostly positive" Ignis reassures.

Noctis doesn't care. Instead he entwines his fingers with Prompto's, savors the warm squeeze and says "It's Christmas. Let them have their festive cheer too," and with a quick kiss to Prom's knuckles he adds. "I got mine right here" 

"Aw Noct..."

Ignis coughs. "If I may suggest, perhaps we should take a picture"

Prompto beams. "Great idea Iggy!"

Yeah. Complications and unplanned detours and all, the date was pretty awesome and Noct doubts he'll ever get a better one next year. But in the end, what was the most important was that they were together, and happy. That no matter the change of plans, they had made precious memories.

He won't ever forget that one kiss. He’d given Prompto a dream date as a Christmas present –but Prompto had given him a greater one. It wasn’t the food, or the pictures, or the promise of Christmas lingerie in their future nightly activities.

It was his company and unbreakable support.

_Now and always._

Ignis was right. It was all in the small little hints. Christmas was indeed the most wonderful time of the ear.

 

* * *

 

 **Ignis [23:45]:** Good evening your Majesty. A memory of tonight.

 **Ignis [23:45]:** _has sent a picture!_

 **Me [23:46]:** Thank you Ignis. It warms my heart to see you all happy and safe.

 **Me [23:48]:** I commend your strategy and diligence. Truly, love will always prevail, especially in these times of celebration. Thank you for guiding my son. There was no sufficient dissent at the dinner. It pleases me to announce I’ve broken that one chain for them.

 **Ignis [23:49]:** I work at the pleasure of His Majesty.

 **Ignis [23:49]:** Though I must insist, we only laid the road; it was your son and Prompto who performed beautifully. I'm glad to know everything went well. I wish your Majesty a good night and Merry Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Mariah Careys were harmed in the production of this fic


End file.
